Merlin's Begginning
by Will U. Netsil
Summary: Emrys is a boy who simply just wants to be away from stupidity and who wants to ask questions. He is no fool and leaves his home for the bigger world. Will he find happiness?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I am new to this site and I am disappointed that many of the characters are stolen from the authors and so in protest I write about Merlin. Merlin is a legend that everyone owns and that everyone has a right to listen too. Please review as harshly as you wish._

Emrys was an unusual boy to say the least. He was known for his strangeness and his curiosity throughout the town and it seemed as though he always had something to ask or suggest. Many found him to be queer, more found excuses to avoid him, and almost everyone hated Emrys when he asked questions. Emrys wished for things to change and he asked people why the world hated questions but they just shrugged him off and all but ran away.

Finally, Emrys had had enough. He was tired of being insulted because he asked questions and did not conform to natural human life. So, he went to the one person he deemed necessary to say good-bye too. Emrys said his only farewell to the one being on the planet that cared about him truly and was not angry when he asked questions; his own mother.

"Mother," he called, "where are you?"

"Emrys?" she replied, "what do you want? I am busy with some of my patients and I am very busy."

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving where?"

"I'm leaving the village and all the rotten people in it, aside from you of course, and I was just stopping to say good-bye."

Elen, Emrys mother, became distress when she heard of when she hear this. Emrys was only fourteen, how would he survive by himself? However, she knew she could not stop him for he had that determined look in his eyes that always preceded him finishing what he started. Elen had no choice and she hated the fact that he was leaving her all alone.

"You would leave your mother all alone?" she asked.

"I need more than there is in this town and I want to learn while these fools wish for me to become lazy and stupid like them!"

"Then I consent, but you must agree that you will come back in four seasons time so that I may know that you are alive and well."

"Fine. Good-bye, Mother."

And before she could say good-bye he was gone. He took nothing with him, aside from a sack with a little food and a little money. Emrys was not prepared for the hard battles he would fight, but he would soon be ready.

And so the story and the legend are born anew—Will U. Netsil


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Teacher

On Emrys' journey there were good times and there were times when he felt that the entire world was against him. However, he yearned for knowledge and wished desperately that the gates to an infinite library would open and he could spend an eternity learning everything. One fateful morning all of his journeys down the path toward greatness became a reality. He awoke from a dream; a dream that he could not remember, but he managed to remember a parting phrase, "When you learn the ten lessons of a wizard, you will remember this dream." Emrys was perplexed and felt silly for these words were probably just his mind wishing he would become as knowledgeable as a wizard.

Emrys set out that day hungry with curiosity and filled with despair, for he felt that he would never learn what he wanted. Soon he happened upon a forest that seemed out of place in his deserted environment. Emrys perked up a little because the forest was his most favorite place because everything there was a teacher of some sort. As he approached, he noticed that for some reason, the forest was deafly mute. Emrys began to look around for predators until he realized that he felt unwanted. Emrys did not understand why he felt this way. He looked up among the trees and realized that they seemed to grow straighter than any trees he had ever seen in his life though they were so old.

"_The Trees of Knowhow_," he heard not by his ears but in his head.

Emry's became frightened. Yet, there was something that was not malicious about this forest that called to Emrys. Away he walked trying to understand why the forest was angry with him or why _he_ felt so unwanted. He walked and walked, looking around him for answers. Finally, he needed a break from his long and rugged walk. He was about to sit down when he heard a faint noise. He quickly looked up and tried to find the source of the sound. After a while, he began to sit down again. Suddenly, he heard in a sharp crisp voice a sound that terrified him and roused his curiosity.

"Don't sit down. Whatever you do young traveler, do…not…sit…down!" exclaimed the tree beside him.

"What the heck?" Emrys wondered out loud.

"If you sit down in this forest than you will never leave. This is the Forget-me-not Forest. All travelers who have wearied here are still here and all of those travelers can not remember who they are or the name they were given at birth. They all believe that they were here since birth and we were always their companions. The trees, we, enjoy their companionship, but we pray that they may one day be cured and sent home."

Now Emrys understood why he felt unwanted at the forest's entrance. The trees were trying to protect him. Suddenly, rediscovering what would have happened if he had chosen to sit down, he shivered.

"How do I leave this terrible place?" inquired Emrys.

"That my friend is simple. Just leave the forest without sitting down and you will be safe."

"I can't make it. I will collapse if I don't sit down soon."

"No! You must try your hardest to leave without sitting down. I know how I can help you! Here, take this branch from my tree. This branch is the oldest branch in my tree and it has been behaving oddly ever since the curse descended on this forest.

As the tree was speaking, a long staff fell from the tree and Emrys picked it up. The branch glowed faintly white when Emrys picked up the staff or was that just his imagination? Emrys tested the weight of the staff and discovered that it was infinitely light. Emrys also felt as if he could run ten leagues and still climb the highest mountain in the world without tiring.

"Thank you for your gift. What's your name?"

"You are young. Soon, you will learn that names hold great power. I will tell you the name others call me so that you may one day come back and free this forest, young one. When you return here, ask any tree for Ayida."

"I promise I will return. Ayida, I have a question.," Emrys replied timidly.

Ayida laughed, "I hope that I have an answer."

"Where can I learn the ten lessons of a wizard?"

Ayida filled with despair, "If you know about the ten lessons, than you will not be back here for a long time. However, any object filled with magic will help you recognize a lesson learned. I have a feeling that the staff I have given you will be your teacher."

"Thank you. I will not forget you or this place. Live in peace, Ayida."

Ayida watched as the boy named Emrys walked away and felt much compassion for him. Emrys of course was not his real name and he would have a hard road ahead of him, but Ayida had a good feeling that this boy would be back. The next time Emrys was in the forest, Ayida would not recognize him but that staff would not change. The next time Emrys was in the forest, Ayida would not need to save him. If anything at all, Emrys would be the one saving Ayida.


End file.
